At an increasing number of retail outlets use is being made at the checkout of scanning devices for bar codes which are arranged either lying in a table top or standing thereon. In the case of devices arranged lying in a table top the object to be paid for is moved over the transparent plate with the bar code downward whereby the transparent plate must be replaced frequently due to scratches.
In the case of scanning devices in standing position this problem does not occur. Here however the problem does occur that the space for such a scanning device in standing position is usually limited, particularly in the case that an existing scanning device must be replaced by a new version with improved operation. Scanning devices of the prior art are further designed in accordance with the desired direction of the objects for moving therealong, i.e. from left to right or from right to left.
The present invention provides a device for scanning and/or recognizing bar code, comprising:
a housing mountable standing in or on a surface; and
an internal unit comprising a source of laser light, a rotatable polygonal mirror for reflecting the laser light, a plurality of fixedly disposed flat mirrors and a pick-up element for picking up radiation scattered by the bar code, wherein the internal unit is placeable in the housing in two or more positions.
The scanning device according to the present invention can be applied in highly diverse existing situations and can be built into most existing locations owing to the possibility of changing the direction of the scan lines by rotating the internal unit through one or more quarter-turns and also owing to the compact dimensions thereof.
The rotatable polygonal mirror and the lying mirrors are preferably disposed relative to each other such that scan lines are projected outward in five different directions through a transparent plate of the housing. The length of the scan lines therein extends practically over the full width of the window.
The present invention further provides a module for a scanning device which is sealable in a dustproof manner and comprises a source of laser light, a rotatable polygonal mirror for reflecting the laser light, a plurality of fixedly disposed flat mirrors and a pick-up element for picking up radiation scattered by the bar code and an inner housing which is arrangeable in an outer housing of random dimensions greater than the inner housing and which seals the components of the internal unit in dustproof manner.
This module can be coupled to an application specific to a relevant customer, for instance a manufacturer of cash register systems; in that case a specially tailored interface can also be designed for this application. This module can also be built into many existing housings owing to the compact dimensions.